La soledad no es infinita
by ShiroTsuki99
Summary: Slenderman se siente muy solo...piensa que se va a quedar en soledad de por vida por ser un monstruo...pero una noche...conoció a alguien...a alguien con quien va a ser difícil forjar amistad...pero...nada es imposible ¿Verdad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches queridos amigos…perros...gatos...lectores...lectoras…escrit ores…escritoras…hoy traigo un nuevo fic…esto trata sobre como Slenderman conoció a Jeff The Killer…según yo…si creen que el fic es una m**rda…háganmelo saber para que lo borre o para que lo mejore…y si no…dejen review…y si tienen alguna duda déjenme un mensaje…pero bueno…este fic va a ser algo corto…pero depende de ustedes si lo quieren leer o no...**_

_**AVISO:…en el fic hay algunas escenas de sangre…si creen que son muy fuertes…avísenme para cambiar el Rated T a M…**_

_**AVISO 2:…también…verán que Slenderman está un poco ablandado…pero es como me lo imagine yo y como tenía que ponerlo aquí…si no...no podría acomodar las piezas...**_

_**Sin joderles más…ya pueden leer…**_

* * *

**La soledad no es infinita**

**Capítulo 1**

(Slenderman POV)

Hoy era una de las noches más hermosas que caía en mi bosque. Estaba sentado en las ramas del árbol que se encontraba en medio de un claro. Lo llamaba el árbol 'Aterrador' (sus ramas se parecen a mis tentáculos y mis tentáculos son aterradores). Miraba el cielo con mis no-ojos. Ahora que estoy tranquilo, me pregunto varias cosas, ¿Por qué estoy solo? ¿Por qué los humanos corren al verme? Solté un bufido y miré el suelo. ¿Acaso el hecho de no tener rostro me hacia lucir tan espeluznante? Creo que sí. Cuando las personas me ven, solo gritan de terror y salen corriendo. Eso me hace sentir la peor criatura del mundo…eso me provoca…me provoca matarlos. Por eso pongo mis notas. Son como **advertencias**. Tienen tiempo para marcharse del bosque para siempre. Si no lo hacen…mal por ellos. Yo el monstruo sin cara…nunca tendré un amigo…

Paré de pensar cuando sentí que algo cayó en mi regazo. Miré lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuervo. Me miraba interrogante, ¿Qué hacia aquí un pequeño como él? ¿No debería estar con su familia? Empezó a chillar. Noté como movía su ala izquierda de forma extraña.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté algo preocupado.

Levantó su ala. La revisé y vi un corte profundo que aun sangraba. El pequeño dio un chillido mientras le revisaba.

—Lo siento. —empecé a decir. — ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

El pequeño miró arriba. Yo miré la copa del árbol y caí en cuenta. Parecía que mientras volaba chocó contra el árbol y las ramas lo lastimaron.

—Ya veo. —el cuervo picó mi mano. —Te voy a curar ¿De acuerdo? —lo mire con mi inexpresiva cara.

El cuervo graznó de alegría y saltó a mi hombro. Me parecía un poco raro que entendiera lo que digo. Acerqué mi mano hacia él y le acaricié la cabeza. Bajé del árbol y empecé a caminar a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco mi camino. Llegué a la casa que tenía un poco alejada de mi bosque. No era tan grande, pero como vivo solo, no me importa. Entré a mi morada y dejé al pequeño cuervo en la mesa del salón-comedor. Fui a la cocina y saqué un paquete de vendas de la encimera y cogí unas cuantas. También saqué el agua oxigenada y el algodón. Teniendo todo eso, fui a curar el ala del cuervo.

Cuando terminé de poner la última venda, el pequeño graznó como expresión de agradecimiento. Acerqué uno de mis tentáculos a él y este se subió. Saltó a mi hombro y picó mi no-cara. Creó que le agrado. Si hubiera tenido boca, habría sonreído. Estaba feliz de tener un amigo. Se siente muy bien. Al fin no voy a estar solo. Tomé al cuervo en mis manos y le di un abrazo. El hizo un pequeño ruido que parecía de satisfacción. Lo volví a poner en mi hombro y salimos de la casa.

Los días pasaron y mi nuevo amigo había dado indicios de que su ala iba mejorando con el pasar del tiempo. Me gustaba su compañía, aunque fuera pequeña. El también parecía cómodo con mi presencia. Mi felicidad aumentaba con el pasar de los minutos. Todas las noches íbamos al árbol 'Aterrador' para ver la luna y pasar un momento tranquilo.

Ya ha pasado una semana y llegó el día en el que le iba a quitar las vendas. Estábamos en una parte abierta del bosque. El estaba parado en uno de mis tentáculos. Yo me iba a quedar viéndolo por si algo malo ocurría. Mi amigo me miró y yo le hice una señal de ánimo con la mano. El aire fresco de la mañana lo entusiasmo más. Saltó y empezó a agitar sus alas, tomó vuelo y comenzó a planear. Mi felicidad aumento radicalmente. Estaba a punto de saltar de alegría, pero mantuve la postura. No soy de las personas que expresan sus así sus sentimientos, un momento, ¿He dicho sentimientos? ¿He dicho persona? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Yo no soy una persona y no debería tener sentimientos. Yo soy un monstruo sin cara que nunca tuvo que existir.

Un chillido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré el cielo y vi que mi cuervo no estaba. Algo está mal. Otro chillido se hizo presente, pero esta vez era de dolor. Escuché voces y risas. Siguiendo estos sonidos, me encamine a encontrar al cuervo.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Rómpele las alas! ¡Rómpele las alas!

Cuando escuche eso, me imagine unas cosas horribles. Aumenté la velocidad de mi caminata. Di unos pasos más y me encontré con algo que jamás hubiera pensado. Tres niños golpeaban y pateaban a mi cuervo. Lo pisaban y le jalaban la cola y las alas. Todo lo que había hecho con mi amigo paso lentamente por mi cabeza. El odio y la rabia se apoderaron de mí. Mi mente se bloqueo con el deseo de ver a esos niños muertos. Ya no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. Con pasos decididos me acerqué a esos asquerosos humanos. Dos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Sus rostros estaban blancos por lo asustados que estaban.

—Ra-y-y-y. —dijo uno tocando al que seguía golpeando a mi cuervo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó de mala gana. Al ver el rostro de su compañero, se giró y me miró. Su rostro arrogante paso a ser uno de horror.

—Co-co-co-rran. —empezó a decir mientras retrocedía lentamente y sus compañeros también daban pasos hacia atrás. — ¡Corran! —gritó asustado.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, mis ayudantes salieron de mi espalda y los agarraron del cuello.

—Ustedes no tienen corazón. —dije fríamente.

Los tres me miraron asustados y llorando. Sin piedad, a los tres los decapité con un solo movimiento de mis finos tentáculos. La sangre salía a chorros de los cuerpos sin cabeza.

Agarré toda esa escoria y la boté de mi bosque. Me daba asco tener ese tipo de basura aquí. Regresé al lugar donde estaba el cuervo. El pequeño aun respiraba, pero débilmente. Lo agarre con mis manos, la sangre oscura de este me manchó.

—Lo siento. —dije bastante apenado.

Tenía unas raras ganas de llorar, pero no tengo ojos y menos lacrimales. Caí de rodillas al suelo con el cuervo aún en mis manos. Le di una última mirada. Ya no respiraba y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Una gran tristeza me invadió. Las manos me temblaban. Mi…mi único amigo murió, no va a regresar nunca. ¿Por qué siempre a los seres que quiero les pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Será que los monstruos siempre nos quedamos solos? Miré el cielo y un grito cargado de ira y rabia salió de mi no-boca. Una gota de agua cayó en mi blanco rostro. Rápidamente, me saqué el saco y envolví el cuerpo del cuervo con ella. Con mis tentáculos empecé a cavar un hoyo. Al acabar, puse el cuerpo dentro, tapé el agujero con la tierra y para terminar coloqué dos rocas, como si fueran una lápida.

Cuando termine de hacer la pequeña tumba, la lluvia empezó a caer. Me senté al lado de las rocas y agarré mi cabeza con las manos. Todo era mi culpa, si no me hubiera puesto a pensar nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo siempre es mi maldita culpa. Otra vez me vinieron esas ganas de llorar. Golpeé el suelo con frustración. No me importaba mancharme de barro. Mis tentáculos parecían actuar por si solos. Trataban de levantarme del suelo. Todo el dolor y la tristeza, no podía descargarlo con lágrimas. Tenía que matar, matar para cortar todo el dolor que hay en mí. Me levanté y empecé a caminar. No me importaba estar mojado y cubierto de lodo. Mataría a alguien y de la manera más cruel posible si es necesario.

(Jeff POV)

¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?! Los malditos policías me han estado siguiendo desde que salí de ese pueblo. Todo por culpa de esa asquerosa mujer que gritó al verme matar a ese hombre. Mataría a esos hijos de puta, pero me han disparado tres veces en el brazo derecho. ¡Se que suena cobarde! ¡Pero no puedo usar mi cuchillo si tengo mi brazo favorito con tres huecos que chorrean sangre! Menuda suerte tengo hoy. Para colmo las piernas me están empezando a doler. He corrido kilómetros para llegar aquí, un pútrido bosque oscuro. La lluvia me dificulta las cosas. ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldita roca! ¡Joder! Tenía que caer de cara en este maldito momento, ¡Y el sabor a barro es asqueroso! Me limpié la cara. Maldigo a la lluvia. Traté de ponerme de pie pero el dolor de mi brazo no me ayudaba en nada.

—Mierda, tenía que pasar esto. —susurré.

Mis heridas ya habían provocado bastante pérdida de sangre. El dolor me mataba y la vista se me volvía borrosa.

— ¡Ven aquí maldito cobarde! —esa era la voz de uno de los policías.

Con una fuerza sobrenatural me levanté del suelo y corrí lo más rápido que pude. ¡Jeffrey The Killer nunca se rinde! Reí a carcajadas ante ese pensamiento. Grave error. Los policías me oyeron y empezaron a disparar. Me detuve, y me oculté atrás de un árbol. Saque mi cuchillo de la sudadera con el brazo izquierdo. Tenía que usar el brazo más inútil y que más odio para acabar con esto.

— ¡Maldito infeliz!

Ese grito hizo que mi locura y ganas de matar aumentaran al tope. Nadie se atreve a decir que soy un infeliz. Salí de mi escondite, los policías estaban enfrente de mí. Empezaron a disparar. Use el cuchillo como escudo. Las balas rebotaban gracias a que mi resplandeciente (con algo de sangre) hoja metálica era muy resistente. Solté una risa de psicópata. Estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ellos…pero…mi gracia se acabo cuando sentí que algo perforaba mi estómago. Me miré y noté que todo mi abdomen estaba manchado de sangre. Una gran e insoportable oleada de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo quedando en posición fetal agarrándome el estómago. Ahogue un grito y empecé a temblar. ¡Ya sé que parezco una nena! ¡Pero el cuerpo me duele como la...! ¡Agggg!

— ¡¿Creíste que ibas a escapar?! —gritó uno.

Yo gruñí en respuesta. Perdería los estribos de no ser por las heridas que tengo. Quiero que se mueran…quiero ver su sangre en mi cuchillo…y que mis manos sean las culpables. Es verdad, ¿Dónde carajos esta mi cuchillo? Levanté un poco la mirada y vi que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mí. Estiré mi mano tratando de alcanzarlo. Un pie pisó mi mano. Le di una mirada asesina al policía, el tenia un rostro burlón. Ahora que podía ver un poco mejor…me apuntaba con el arma.

— ¡Oye! ¡La cosa no es matarlo! —gritó su compañero.

—Cállate…este asqueroso asesino es el más buscado…un loco como este no merece vivir…merece estar en el otro mundo junto con sus inocentes víctimas.

Ay mierda…el discurso de este idiota no me va a cambiar…no me voy a arrepentir de nada…y lo más importante…no voy a tener compasión por nadie. Pero regresando al momento…cuando el policía termino su discursito…empecé a reírme como nunca en la vida. ¡Van a matarme! ¡Me parece lo más patético y gracioso del mundo! Empecé a toser. En ese lapso de tiempo…infinitas imágenes de todo lo que pase en mi miserable vida…corrieron a la velocidad de un rayo. Escuché ese sonido que hacen las pistolas antes de disparar. ¡Va a ser mi fin! Otra vez mi risa se hizo presente. Espere el disparo más feliz que nunca, pero…el disparo nunca llegó.

Escuché un grito y saliendo de mi locura mire lo que parecía ser un hombre…alto…vestido formalmente…cubierto de lodo y mojado…pero lo que más me llamó la atención…era que no tenía cara…y que tenía tentáculos en la espalda. Estaba parado entre los policías y yo. Creo que esta... ¿Protegiéndome? ¡No! Solamente es una estúpida jugada de mi cerebro. Pero…entonces, ¿Por qué los policías estaban con caras de horror? Uno de ellos le disparo al ente sin rostro. Me sorprendí al ver que este señor…detuvo la bala con uno de sus tentáculos.

—No quiero pelear…

Esa voz. ¿De dónde coño vino? No puede ser... ¡Ese hombre sin cara habló! Definitivamente estoy drogado…o tal vez estoy muerto…joder…

(Slenderman POV)

Miraba a los policías con mi inexpresiva cara. Cuando les dije que no quería pelear, creo que se asustaron más. Bueno…tengo que hacer algo para que este extraño chico no salga lastimado. No quería matar a los policías. Ya me desquite con unas cuantas personas que estaban en un campamento cerca de mi bosque. Menos mal que mi camisa no se mancho con la sangre. Con mis tentáculos agarre a los dos señores.

—Escúchenme. —dije con una voz escalofriante. —Váyanse de aquí y no vuelvan…ni se les ocurra decirle a otras personas lo que vieron o sobre este chico. —ejercí presión en el agarre. —Sino…les arrancare todas las extremidades del cuerpo ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos cobardes asintieron débilmente. Los solté y apenas cayeron se fueron corriendo con gran rapidez. Suspiré y mire al chico. Este me miraba…o al menos lo hacia porque sus parpados no se cerraban. A no ser que…o no…tengo que curarlo rápido antes de que se muera. No soportare ser culpable de otra muerte.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo…de repente subo otro mañana…pero eso depende de ustedes…si es que dejan review…diciendo que les gusta…y para que no me bajen la moral…bueno…adiós :)**_

_**Atte: ShiroTsuki99 (Mar :3)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Buenas noches a todos…hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo…parece que les gusto…así que…seguiré actualizando…pero ya saben que estoy corta de tiempo algunas veces…pero bueno…Enso! Aquí está el cap. que tanto deseabas! Pasen a leer…**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

(Jeff POV)

Sentí como mis ojos volvían a la normalidad después haber estado desmayado por un largo rato (supongo yo). Es un fastidio quedarme dormido con los ojos abiertos. Aunque…no sé como rayos puedo dormir si no tengo parpados. A veces me cuestiono el porqué de haberme quemado los parpados (a parte de querer ver mi genial sonrisa para siempre)…creo que no me quería ir a dormir. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, ya es de mañana…aun sigue lloviendo…y no estoy a la intemperie del bosque. ¿Cómo rayos llegue hasta aquí? ¿Cómo diablos sobreviví a esas heridas? Joder…estoy echado en algo blando. Ya sé que es un sofá. Me senté y pase mis manos por mi bello rostro. Estoy muy cansado. ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué no tengo puesta mi sudadera y mi camisa? ¿Por qué tengo vendas en el estómago y mi brazo derecho? Creo que el que me trajo aquí me ha violado. ¡Me han violado! ¡¿Dónde está mi cuchillo?! ¡Quiero matar a esa persona!

—Ya despertaste…

Me gire para encontrarme con el portador de la voz. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que era ese hombre sin cara. Estaba sentado, dándome la espalda, en una silla 'leyendo' el periódico y 'tomando' café.

Al no poder asimilar eso, pegue un grito y di un salto que ni yo me imagine dar. Caí al suelo, sentado y retrocedí hasta quedar pegado a la pared. No es que tuviera miedo…solo es que me sorprendió (si claro).

—Oye, no te quiero hacer nada. —se levanto a de su asiento y se fue acercando a mí.

Yo solo buscaba con la mirada mi cuchillo. Este tipo me daba miedo, no miedo de miedo si no miedo de raro. Cuando al fin pude localizar mi cuchillo (estaba encima de una mesita) me tire frenéticamente hacia él. Lo agarre y apunte directamente a la cara del ente.

(Slenderman POV)

Otra vez no. Esta es la decimo cuarta persona que me apunta con un cuchillo. Parece que no sabe lo que está haciendo. Sus ojos reflejaban locura. Creo que he traído a un loco. Me acerqué un poco más.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — ¿Por qué? Ha empezado a reír de una forma cínica.

—Tranquilo. —no sé de dónde diablos me salió esa voz serena.

No quería pelear, pero él quería despedazarme. Podía percibir su sed de sangre. Su sonrisa se ensancho más. Sera mejor que lo tranquilice antes de que se salga de control. Mis tentáculos salieron y se acercaron un poco a él.

— ¡No me das miedo! — volvió a reír.

—No quiero que me tengas miedo.

— ¡Y yo quiero matarte!

Lanzo el cuchillo hacia mí. Suspire y agarre el arma con mi tentáculo. El se puso rojo de furia. Apretaba los dientes. Se abalanzo contra mí.

— ¡Devuélveme mi cuchillo! —gritó desesperado.

Mis ayudantes lo agarraron. El chico trataba de zafarse desesperadamente. Intentaba alcanzar su cuchillo como si un niño quisiera alcanzar su juguete.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Monstruo violador!

¿Monstruo violador? Mmm…ya entiendo…piensa que lo he violado porque no tiene puesta sus sudadera. Sin querer apreté un poco la herida que tiene en su estómago.

— ¡Au! —ay Dios…fue sin querer.

—Lo siento. —lo había hecho sin querer, pero igual me arrepentía por lo que mi tentáculo hizo. El solo se agarraba su estómago y me miraba con odio.

Me fije que sus vendas empezaron a teñirse de rojo. Lo senté en el sofá. Tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca.

—Maldito. —susurro mirándome feo.

Ay, que torpe soy. Tenía que ser yo. Lo mire fijamente. Debía explicarle las cosas.

—Escucha…yo te salve de esos policías.

— ¡No necesitaba tu maldita ayuda! —gritó alterado.

—Bueno pero…

— ¡Además tu me has violado! —está bien…debo aclarar eso.

—No te he violado…tenía que ponerte las vendas…y tu sudadera estaba llena de sangre. —Cuando dije eso, puso una mueca de confusión. —Además la lavé…también tu camisa.

Gruño y miro el suelo con frustración.

—Quiero irme. —dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

—Estas malherido…afuera está lloviendo…si sales ahora puede que mueras de frio…y de desangrado también. — ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por desconocidos?

— ¡Quiero irme! —gritó enojado.

—Apenas te sanas te vas. —fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Él vacilo. Aun me miraba con odio y desconfianza. Suspiro y extendió la mano.

—Primero dame mi cuchillo. —esas palabras fueron severas.

—No. —dije cortante. —…te vas a hacer daño. — Creo que eso lo puso más intranquilo.

—Aggg…está bien. —lo dijo muy bajito, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.

—Perfecto…tu ropa limpia está en la primera habitación del segundo piso, pero necesito cambiarte las vendas…vuelvo en un momento.

Dicho eso me fui a la cocina a sacar lo necesario.

(Jeff POV)

Joder…quiero irme de aquí. Ese monstruo sin cara me sigue dando miedo de raro. ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? ¡Ah! Me duele mucho el estómago. No de dolor…si no de hambre. No he comido desde hace tres días, pero eso es lo de menos. Si mi habitación tiene ventanas, escapare. Tengo muchas ganas de matar.

El monstruo regreso con vendas, agua oxigenada y alcohol. Esa cosa tenia suerte de que estuviera en mi estado "no tan loco". Le di una mirada asesina.

—A ver…—dijo acercándose. ¿Acaso lo quiere hacer él?

—Yo puedo solo. —ni de coña dejare que me toque…no de nuevo.

Me quite la venda de mi estomago dejando al descubierto…lo que parecía ser un segundo ombligo. Aun seguía saliendo sangre y eso era muy fastidioso. Le quite el algodón y el agua oxigenada a la cosa sin cara.

—Espera…— ¿Por qué insiste tanto?

—Te he dicho que puedo solo. — lo mire con fastidio.

Él solo 'guardo' sus tentáculos. Al fin me dejara en paz.

Después de unos minutos me cambie las vendas. El monstruo se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente mío…y me empezó…como a…mmm… ¿Vigilar? Si…creo que era eso. Había un gran silencio. Yo solo quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Me estaba empezando a hartar, hasta que este señor rompió el hielo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —que buena pregunta. ¿Cómo me llamo?

—Eso no es de tu importancia. —dije cortante.

Él se cruzo de brazos.

—Si voy a convivir con usted unos días…creo que sería bueno saber su nombre. — ¿Este tipo que se cree?

—He dicho que no es de tu importancia. —la paciencia se me agota.

—Bueno…entiendo que usted tenga vergüenza. Mi nombre es…Slender. —ay ok…no pierdo nada diciéndole mi nombre.

—Soy Jeff. —dije secamente.

—Con que Jeff, ¿Eh? —dijo 'mirando' el techo.

Yo solté un bufido y me quede mirando la no-cara de esa cosa. De repente, mi estómago empezó a sonar. Que buen momento. Joder. El monstruo se dio cuenta.

— ¿Tiene hambre?

—No…—mi barriga volvió a sonar. —…solo tengo problemas con el estómago. —dije avergonzado mirando el suelo. No quería admitir que tenía hambre.

—Bueno...estaré en la cocina —dijo levantándose y yéndose al lugar mencionado.

Yo por mi parte me levante y me dirigí a mi 'habitación'. Subí las escaleras, entre a la primera puerta, el cuarto era espacioso. Mi sudadera y mi camisa estaban encima de la cama. Ensanche mi sonrisa y me puse mis amadas prendas. Mire la ventana. Sonreí aun más. La abrí, saque la cabeza y mire abajo. Iba saltar, pero recordé algo. Mi preciado cuchillo aun lo tenía ese hijo de su madre.

—Joder…—me dije a mí mismo.

No iba a salir de esta casa sin el cuchillo. Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras. Un olor dulce llego a mis fosas nasales. Abrumado por el olor…camine hasta la cocina y me lleve una gran sorpresa. El monstruo estaba cocinando unos ricos panqueques…panqueques. Eso me hace recordar a los ricos desayunos que hacia mi mami cuando era pequeño. Maldita pequeña parte humana que queda dentro de mí, siempre me hacer tener nostalgia. Pude ver mi cuchillo encima de la mesa que estaba al centro de la habitación. Slender estaba de espaldas a mi…es mi oportunidad. Me acerque sigilosamente a mi objetivo. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el cuchillo. Un tentáculo agarro mi muñeca y otro mi preciso tesoro. Mire anonado al monstruo.

— ¿Qué le dije sobre el cuchillo, joven Jeffrey? — ¡¿Cómo carajos me vio?!

Di un bufido. Slender se giro. Tenía un plato de panqueques. El sudor recorrió mi frente al ver tan exquisito plato. El ente puso el plato en la mesa y se fue. Me reí para mis adentros…que idiota, me deja su plato de panqueques servido…que mal que ya no los va a comer…porque acabaran en mi estómago. Mire a los lados. Al asegurarme de que Slendy no estaba… me tire a la silla y empecé a comerme los panqueques de una manera…bueno…cavernícola.

(Slenderman POV)

Hmph. Mi plan funciono a la perfección…el joven Jeffrey se está comiendo los panqueques…creyó que me tragaría la mentira de que tiene problemas con el estómago. Entre a la cocina y carraspee la garganta para hacer saber al joven de que me encontraba mirándolo comer de esa manera…salvaje. Como se encontraba de espaldas…se giro. Tenía las mejillas infladas por la comida que llevaba dentro, y unas migajas de los panqueques alrededor de su boca. Trago la comida y rio nerviosamente.

— ¿Eran tuyos? —pregunto nervioso.

—No…los hice para usted…se notaba que tenia hambre…

El se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Yo mi fui al salón a leer un libro…parece que la compañía del joven Jeffrey será interesante.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? A mí no…nah mentira…no sé si les gusto…pero ya saben…háganmelo saber en los reviews :) Hasta el próximo capítulo mis queridos cachorros.**_

_**Atte: ShiroTsuki99 (Mar :3)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas noches…aquí otro capítulo de este fic. Puede que les resulte un poco confuso este cap…pero ya saben…déjenme un mensaje para aclararse o comenten. Disfruten el cap!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

(Slenderman POV)

Nunca pensé que una persona comiera demasiado. El chico ya se había comido más de quince panqueques…no les miento. No sé de donde saque tanta harina y huevos. Jamás vi a alguien comer de esa manera tan…salvaje. A mí me educaron bien…parece que al chico no. En fin, el pobre no habrá comido en días para tener ese apetito.

Mientras yo leía el periódico, Jeffrey se comía su veinteavo panqueque. Este si es el último porque ya no me quedaba demasiada comida.

— ¿Hay más? —no puede ser. ¿Aun tiene más hambre?

—Lo siento joven Jeffrey…pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. —dije levantando la vista del periódico y mirándolo.

Él rodó los ojos y se desparramo en su asiento. Palpaba su estómago por toda la comida que tenia dentro. Ahora que lo notaba mejor…no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de que el chico tiene unos grandes cortes en las mejillas. Ya me preguntaba porque siempre esta sonriendo.

—Joven Jeffrey.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Por qué tiene cortes en las mejillas?

Esa pregunta pareció incomodarle un poco. Se sentó bien y se cruzo de brazos.

—Eso no es algo que debas saber. —dijo cortante. ¿Sera que tiene vergüenza de decírmelo?

— ¿Te lastimaron? —pregunte preocupado.

—No es de tu importancia.

Suspire…será mejor que espere al momento adecuado y a que me tenga más confianza. Deje el periódico en la mesa y me levante de mi asiento. Creo que daré una vuelta por el bosque a ver si hay algún humano perdido.

—Jeffrey. —el chico me miro. —…voy a salir…no regresare hasta la noche…no salgas de la casa. —hizo una mueca de fastidio. — ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió de mala gana. Un poco intranquilo salí de la casa. Espero no estar olvidándome de algo.

(Jeff POV)

¡Sí! ¡Al fin se fue! Hora de jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro. Me levante de la silla y empecé a abrir todos los cajones de las encimeras. Solo me encontraba con cuchillos que no tenían nada de filo y otros que parecían nuevos. Frustrado y furioso, cerré con violencia los malditos cajones y me dirigí arriba.

Mi objetivo es encontrar la habitación del monstruo. Abrí las primeras tres puertas que estaban después de mi habitación. Un estudio, un baño, ese lugar donde se almacenan las cosas…joder que fastidio que haya tantas puertas. ¡Bingo! Parece que la encontré. Una puerta toda desgastada. Entre y me encontré con un cuarto espacioso…un armario…una cama…un montón de libros encima de la mesita de noche…otra puerta que parece dar a un baño privado. Mmm…si fuera Slendy… ¿Donde escondería el cuchillo de un chico trastornado y loco? El armario…me dirigí a este y lo abrí…toda la ropa que estaba ahí eran trajes negros elegantes y corbatas negras y rojas. ¿No tiene otra cosa que ponerse? Revise mejor entre la ropa y encontré una cajita. Mi sonrisa normal cambio a una maliciosa. Cogí la pequeña caja y la abrí…me encontré con algo que no me esperaba nada encontrar…era la foto de un chico al lado de lo que parecía ser su madre.

—Ups…—dije nervioso y tratando de cerrar la caja desesperadamente. Por mi torpeza la cajita voló por los aires. Yo como todo un jugador de beisbol profesional me tire de espaldas al suelo y puede agarrar la caja antes de que la desgracia pasara. Di un suspiro de satisfacción y me puse de pie. Coloque la caja donde estaba y cerré el armario. Rápidamente, salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y baje a la cocina.

¿Quiénes serán los que estaban en esa foto? Bueno…no me tengo que entrometer en eso. Revise en la cocina una vez más. ¡SI! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Esta encima de la refrigeradora! Me acerque brincando hasta mi tesoro. Agarre mi mini-espada y mire su filo. Estaba igual de resplandeciente como cuando la conocí. Ya no estaba lloviendo. Solté una carcajada y salí de la casa por la puerta principal, me da flojera salir por la ventana. Ahhh…al fin.

—Vamos a matar a alguien. —dije mirando a mi hermoso cuchillo y ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Empecé a reír. Jeff The Killer quiere matar ahora.

(Slenderman POV)

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que salí de casa. Espero que el joven Jeffrey no esté haciendo algo malo. Yo por mi parte, he divisado un humano no tan lejos de aquí…creo que se va a acercar…que mal. Mire el cielo. Todo estaba gris…como me gusta. Como quisiera que mi amigo cuervo estuviera aquí. Sentados en este gran árbol. Otra vez estoy empezando a sentir ira. Malditos humanos…ahora que me doy cuenta…todos los humanos deberían estar muertos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una hoja? —mire abajo y vi a una chica estaba despegando una nota del árbol.

Me contuve de querer hacerle cosas horribles. Al menos no quería hacerlo ahora. Baje del árbol cuando se alejo.

La seguí por un buen rato. Podía percibir su miedo. Por un descuido…me deje ver. Ella…igual que todos los que me ven…gritó y empezó a correr. Mi ira aumento. Aparecí unos metros atrás de ella. Lo que me pareció raro…es que se había detenido…y estaba ahí…estática. Me acerque rápidamente a ella y la levante con mis tentáculos para así darle fin. Me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vida al ver a Jeff…parado…a escasos centímetros…con el cuchillo levantado. El también estaba sorprendido de verme.

—Tu…—susurro sin salir de su sorpresa.

Pude notar como empezó a enojarse.

—Jeffrey, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte levemente enfadado.

— ¡¿TU QUE HACES ROBANDOME LAS VICTIMAS?! —grito furioso. ¿Victimas? ¿Robar?

La chica gritó y empezó a llorar. Yo la apreté fuertemente con mis tentáculos, lo que provoco que gritara más fuerte.

— ¡YA CALLATE PERRA! —bramó Jeffrey lanzando su cuchillo hacia ella.

La hoja metálica le cayó en el cuello. Jeff ahora si me miraba con odio. Algo dentro de mi quería hacer pedazos al chico…y no se la razón. Tratando de cortar esas sensaciones, partí en dos a la chica que aun seguía viva y gritaba. La sangre salpicó manchándome a mí y a Jeff. Mi cuerpo tomo control sobre mí. Mis tentáculos se acercaron velozmente hacia al chico y lo agarraron.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un maldito asesino?! —pregunto mirandome con locura.

— ¡Porque no lo soy! —grite apretándolo con mucha fuerza.

— ¡¿Y qué carajos le ibas a hacer a esa chica?! ¡¿Invitarla a tomar el té?!

— ¡¿Por qué matas a inocentes?!

— ¡Porque me divierto haciéndolo! ¡Y tú también matas! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Tu no me conoces!

— ¡Tu tampoco me conoces!

Jeff empezó a toser violentamente, mis tentáculos lo empezaron a estrangular, sus manos trataban de quitarlos, no pudo hacer mucho y volvió a toser, pero esta vez empezó a toser sangre. Ahí fue cuando regrese a mi estado normal y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo solté y cayó al suelo de bruces.

(Jeff POV)

Maldito…maldito. El aire recién llegaba a mis pulmones. La garganta me ardía mucho. Apoye mis manos en el suelo y me levante con dificultad. Cuando al fin pude respirar bien, mire al monstruo sin cara con odio. Gruñí y cogí mi cuchillo. Le di la espalda con la intención de marcharme.

—Lo siento. — ¿Qué? ¿Se está disculpando?

Me gire y lo mire sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte para verificar que mi cerebro no me estaba haciendo ninguna jugada.

—Lo siento mucho. —agachó la cabeza y los tentáculos volvieron a entrar a él. —Nunca me puedo controlar…yo mato a las personas porque me hacen miserable la vida. — ¿Le hacen miserable la vida?

—Escucha…no tengo tiempo para cuentos. —dije fríamente y volviendo a darle la espalda.

Escuche un suspiro.

—Lo único que quiero es un amigo. —ahora si estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Un amigo? —solté una risita. —No existen los amigos.

— ¿Qué?

—La amistad es solo una ilusión de nuestra mente. Mejor es estar solo y hacer todo por tu cuenta. —dije orgulloso.

—Eso es lo que piensas tu…pero…tú no sabes lo que se siente que otras personas griten al verte…que corran…que te llamen monstruo…que traten como basura…que te traten como fenómeno…cuando tu solo quieres hacerte amigo de ellos.

—…—no sé qué decir. Yo tampoco tuve un amigo…solo lo era Liu, pero…ya saben dónde está.

—Yo quiero un amigo porque dicen que los amigos nunca te abandonan. —dijo con un tono de voz melancólico.

No…yo estoy condenado a ser un lobo solitario.

—Adiós.

Eso fue lo último que dije antes marcharme. No me importaba que la herida de mi estomago se haya abierto. Solo quería matar a otras personas. Algo me impedía matar a Slender…y no tengo ni idea de lo que pude ser. Algo me hace comprenderlo porque parece haber pasado por algo similar a lo mío. Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Que lo vea como un…como un…a-a-amigo. No…yo no puedo tener amigos. Nunca en mi vida.

(Slenderman POV)

Ha empezado a llover…genial…no me puede ir mejor. Otra vez me volví a quedar solo. Ahora entiendo porque Jeff tenía el cuchillo…mata personas por diversión. Frustrado me dirigí a casa. Como quisiera estar muerto ahora.

* * *

_**Bueno, ¿Tienen preguntas? Espero que les haya gustado. Duerman bien mis cachorros. Hasta el otro cap :D**_

_**Atte. ShiroTsuki99 (Mar :3)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola! ¿Qué tal amigos? Perdón por actualizar un poco tarde. Ya me querían linchar por no subir este cap. Bueno…sin decir más pueden leer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

(Jeff POV)

Cada vez más me alejaba de ese pútrido bosque. Ya no quería regresar. A la mierda todo, a la mierda Slender, a la mierda mi vida. Caminaba en dirección al pueblo en que había estado hace unos días. Estoy muy sediento de sangre esta noche...y la lluvia me anima demasiado. Aun me dolía mucho mi estómago, pero no me importa en lo absoluto.

—Oiga señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me detuve al escuchar esa voz y clavé mi mirada al suelo.

— ¡Está sangrando!

Yo levanté la mirada y la fijé en la cara del asqueroso humano que me hablaba. Este al ver mi hermoso rostro, empezó a gritar y cayó al suelo. Yo por mi parte empecé a reír a todo pulmón y saqué mi cuchillo. Me agaché para quedar a la altura del hombre.

—Shhh…—puse un dedo en mi boca y con mi mano libre acerqué la hoja metálica a su cuello. Él solo temblaba a horrores y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

—Vete a dormir. —dicho eso, le encajé de lleno el cuchillo.

Como siempre la sangre salpicó por todas partes. Quería divertirme un rato más. Le corté los brazos mientras volvía a reír. Después de la carnicería…finalice haciéndole una genial sonrisa igual que la mía. Ahhh…Tenia que liberar todo eso. Me levanté del suelo y me limpié el barro. Reanudé mi caminata hacia el pueblo. Un momento…algo me dice que…debería regresar a ese maldito bosque…No…no voy a volver.

(Slenderman POV)

Desde que empezó a llover, todo ha estado muy calmado. Estoy sentado en el sofá reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando salvé a Jeffrey…cuando le cuidé…y la bonita manera en la que me agradeció (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero, ¿Por qué me afecta tanto que se haya ido? ¿Por qué siento un sentimiento paternal cuando le veo hacer estupideces? Ni siquiera lo conozco bien…aunque su compañía era muy reconfortante…pero bueno…creo que no puedo hacer nada.

—Ahora todo es como siempre. —me dije a mí mismo.

Me levanté del sofá y subí a mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que estaba algo desordenado…oh no, de seguro Jeff entró mientras yo no estaba…sabía que debía cerrar la puerta con llave. Abrí el armario y agarré la pequeña caja que contenía algo valioso para mí. La abrí y saqué una foto. Era la foto en la que estaba yo antes de convertirme en esto y mi madre.

Suspiré y volví a colocar la foto en la cajita, la cerré y también el armario. Ver esa foto me hace tener mucha nostalgia…como quisiera regresar el tiempo…lamentablemente eso es imposible…solo puedo estar aquí…matando personas y lamentándome de la vida que nunca pude tener. Apreté los puños al recordar lo que le sucedió al cuervo. ¿Por qué los humanos son crueles? ¿Por qué solo se preocupan por sí mismos y no por los demás?

Salí de la casa con esos pensamientos carcomiéndome. Mis tentáculos salieron por si solos de mi espalda, creo que el ver la foto me ha podido aclarar un poco mis dudas sobre Jeff. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Caminó a paso seguro y firme hacia un rumbo cualquiera. La lluvia ya me había mojado por completo.

Después de unos minutos, llegué a una carretera. Encontré a un hombre muerto a un lado del camino. Cuando lo inspeccione, no me sorprendí al ver una sonrisa tallada en su boca. Aun salía sangre fresca. Eso significa que Jeff a estado por aquí hace unas horas…no debe estar lejos.

(Jeff POV)

Ok…estoy en graves problemas de nuevo. Otra vez hice un jaleo en el pueblo, pero esta vez mayor. Maté a cinco personas y estallé un carro (por accidente) delante de la policía. ¿Eso es grave? Para mí no…he hecho cosas peores, pero parece que a los polis no les divierte. Otra vez estoy en la misma situación que antes, solo que esta vez sí estoy bien muerto. ¡Pero no me rendiré! Nunca lo haré. Estoy corriendo con dificultad por las heridas. Fije mi vista al frente y vi que un carro de policía venia directo a mí. No tuve otra que meterme a un callejón sin salida.

Mierda…ahora si estoy bien muerto. Más de veinte policías apuntando con sus armas…y yo con mi cuchillo.

— ¡Suelta el arma! —me gritó uno con voz amenazadora.

Yo lo miré y reí. Acto seguido le lancé el cuchillo y le cayó en la cabeza dejándolo muerto en el suelo. Sus compañeros miraron su cuerpo inerte horrorizados mientras yo me reía como nunca.

—El pobre idiota está durmiendo…no lo molesten. —dije con tono burlón y ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Los polis me vieron y empezaron a susurrar cosas. En una de esas escuche que uno dijo "Este está mucho más loco de lo que pensábamos, será mejor que lo matemos ahora." Pero que aguafiestas son estos tipos. Todos me apuntaron de nuevo. Mi vida entera volvió a pasar por mi cabeza, como la otra vez. Todo se estaba repitiendo, solo que esta vez es peor. Pero, ¿A quién le importa mi vida? Empecé a reír de nuevo. Otra vez el ruidito de las pistolas cuando van a disparar.

— ¡Mátenme ya! —grité en medio de mis risas.

Unas personas se acercaron a ver lo que sucedían. Yo solo reí más fuerte. ¡Quiero que me maten ya!

Las balas salieron de los orificios. Todo pasaba a cámara lenta. Justo cuando me iban a atravesar, unos tentáculos muy familiares me agarraron del cuello y me jalaron hacia arriba. Yo me sorprendí bastante porque no me esperaba eso. Los tentáculos me pusieron sobre el techo de un edifico. Me gire para ver al monstruo.

—Hola. —me dijo agitando su mano.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos te gusta salvarme?! —grité un tanto furioso.

Escuche como los policías empezaba a subir al edificio. En ese momento recordé mi cuchillo. Me asomé a un extremo y lo vi, aun estaba en la cabeza de ese maldito policía.

—Jeff, tenemos que irnos. —dijo el monstruo acercándose a mí.

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —le grité mirándolo con furia. — ¡Mi cuchillo esta allí! —señale la cabeza del hombre.

Él negó con la cabeza y uno de sus tentáculos bajó hacia la cabeza del hombre y sacó el cuchillo. Apenas mi hoja metálica estuvo a mi alcance, la tome y la contemplé.

Slender me agarró del brazo y de pronto me vi envuelto en una rara oscuridad. Solo fueron cinco segundos de cosas raras y cuando salí de esa cosa, estaba en la casa del monstruo. Estaba confundido y mareado. ¿Cómo diablos llegué tan rápido aquí?

—Eres muy testarudo.

Me giré y ahí está Slender, mirándome. Ya no entiendo. ¿Cuántas sorpresas tiene este hombre?

—No necesitaba tu ayuda. —dije cortante.

—Sí que la necesitabas. Deberías dejar de meterte en problemas jovencito. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué se cree este? ¿Mi padre?

Un momento, ya entiendo todo…Slender se preocupa por mi porque me ve como un crío…ahhhhhh…eso aclara todo. Yo lo veo a él como una figura paterna por su forma de matar y porque es mayor que yo y es más maduro y bla bla bla…

—Bueno, ok tu ganas…

—Ya entendiste. —dijo quitándome el cuchillo.

—Sí. —dije aburrido.

—Cúrate esas heridas ahora. —ok…ese tono de voz me ha asustado demasiado. —…y date un baño…estas todo mojado y sucio.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —pregunté desafiante.

Él señalo mi cuchillo. Gruñí y entendí eso, subí al segundo piso a hacer lo que me pidió.

— ¡A la próxima no te obedezco! —grité desde las escaleras.

(Slenderman POV)

Bueno…parece un poco más cómodo que la primera vez. Creo que he logrado que tenga algo más de confianza, aunque me maldice por haberle salvado de nuevo, pero me lo agradecerá algún día. Lo que me queda por hacer es hacerme su amigo. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi preocupación por el. Se siente bien volver a tener algo de compañía, aunque sea de alguien como él. Dejé de pensar cuando escuché un ruido afuera de la casa. Abrí la puerta y salí a ver que era. Un chillido algo familiar me hizo fijar mi no-vista hacia abajo. Era un cuervo. Lo tomé con mis manos y lo lleve adentro. Estaba todo mojado por la lluvia y temblaba mucho.

—Oye, te pareces a un cuervo que conocí hace unas semanas. —le dije cubriéndolo con una manta que encontré por ahí.

El animal solo chillo y me miró. Parecía que quería decirme algo con la mirada. Subí las escaleras y entra a mi habitación con el cuervo aun en mis manos.

— ¿Te puedo poner un nombre? —pregunté.

Él hizo un chillido de aceptación. Mire el techo pensando un nombre, ¿Black? ¿Níquel? ...ya sé.

—Te llamare Señor Cuervo. —dije mirándolo.

El ave empezó graznar de alegría. Parecía que su temperatura aumento porque ya no estaba temblando.

_"Es bonito tener amigos, ¿Verdad?"_

Esa frase empezó a retumbar en mi cabeza. Recordé el momento en que mi madre me había dicho eso. Fue el día en que tuve mi primer perro. Algo dentro de mí se encogió provocando nostalgia.

—Sí lo es. —dije mirando por la ventana.

El cuervo me miró interrogante. Yo solo le acaricié la cabeza como respuesta.

(Jeff POV)

Ay, hace semanas que no me daba un baño. Un momento…no tengo ropa…claro lo que siempre uso esta mojado. Ay mierda…tendré que pedirle algo al monstruo. Salí del baño solo con una toalla cubriéndome de la parte de abajo. Toque la puerta de la habitación de Slender.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jeffrey? — me hablo desde dentro.

—Oye genio, creo que necesito ropa…te olvidaste de ese maldito detalle. —dije fastidiado.

—Oh, cierto. Vuelvo en un momento. Cuida al Señor Cuervo. — ¿Señor Cuervo?

Entre a la habitación, el monstruo no estaba y vi un cuervo en la cama. Este se me abalanzo y me empezó a picar la cara.

— ¡Bájate maldito pajarraco! —logre quitármelo de encima y cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Odio a los cuervos. Me fui a mi habitación y decidí esperar a que el amorfo regresara.

Una hora de aburrimiento total después. Alguien toco la puerta.

—Jeffrey, te he traído ropa. —dijo el monstruo.

Yo abrí la puerta tome la ropa y le di un portazo en la cara…o más bien dicho, en la no-cara. Mire las prendas. Un polo negro, un pantalón del mismo color y ropa interior. ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Tenía que traer ropa interior también?! Me golpee la cara y me puse las prendas. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con el amorfo.

—Me olvidé de darte esto.

Me dio lo que parecía ser un antifaz para dormir de color negro.

—De nada. —dijo yéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tu cuervo es un hijo de su madre! ¡Casi araña todo miro mi hermoso rostro! —le grité enfadado.

Parece que mi vida en esta casa va a ser muy larga…

* * *

**_¿Fin?_**

**_Bueno…solo tengo algo que aclarar…lo de la madre de Slender y todo eso…es una pequeña referencia a su origen…lo leí en Creepypasta Wiki…solo lo digo por de seguro ustedes se preguntarían ¿Por qué Slenderman tiene madre? Y toda la cosa…les sugiero que lean su origen para que les quede claro…hasta otra! _**

**_Atte. ShiroTsuki99 (Mar :3)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! ¿Qué tal amigos? Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este hermoso fic (según yo) creo que les gustara este capítulo…pero…ya saben! Dejen reviews! Me hacen muy feliz cuando los dejan!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

(Slenderman POV)

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Jeffrey decidió vivir conmigo. Las cosas han ido bastante normales. La rutina de todos los días es: nos levantamos, desayunamos, tiempo libre, almorzamos, tiempo libre, cenamos y el chico sale a matar todas las noches mientras yo me voy al árbol 'Aterrador' con el Señor Cuervo. Hicimos una pequeña regla, yo buscaría humanos por todo el bosque y él mataría en las casas de los pueblos cercanos. Así no hay cruces como el de la otra vez.

A veces cuando estamos sin hacer nada, Jeffrey, de la nada enloquece y empieza a dar vueltas por toda la casa. Puede llegar a ser irritante, pero se lo agradezco porque siempre quise que haya algo de ruido en este silencioso lugar, aunque sea de lo más fastidioso. Hay algunos problemas. Jeff y el Señor Cuervo no se llevan muy bien. Siempre que salgo de casa y los dejo solos, cuando regreso, encuentro la casa hecha una porquería y a los dos peleándose. Uno con la ropa rota y el otro casi sin plumas. Por eso, ahora dejo que Mr. Cuervo salga a volar cuando le plazca y me avise cuando haya humanos perdidos. Últimamente ya no me importa asesinarlos, pero aún siento compasión por algunos, lo que es peor ya que acaban con las cuencas vacías y sin extremidades.

Bueno, regresando al presente. Estoy preparando la cena. Lo bueno de tener libros de cocina es que te aprendes todas las recetas y comes como si estuvieras en un restaurante de primera. Esta vez estoy haciendo macarrones con queso, ya van seis días seguidos de este plato, ¿La razón? A Jeff le encantan y me pidió que los haga toda la semana. Terminé de preparar la comida.

— ¡Jeffrey, la cena está lista! —grité hacia las escaleras para que me pudiera escuchar.

Serví la comida en unos tazones y los puse en la mesa. También puse un pequeño tazón para el Señor Cuervo. Él voló hacia su plato y cogió una pequeña cuchara con su pata, listo para comer. Pero como yo lo eduque para que esperara a que todos los habitantes de la casa estén sentados en la mesa, me miró y espero la orden. Parecía impaciente.

—Tenemos que esperar a Jeffrey, ya te dije que es de mala educación no esperar. —le dije dándole un mirada inexpresiva.

Él dio un chillido de inconformidad. Se notaba que tenía hambre, pero entendió. La verdad y sinceramente, este cuervo es más inteligente que Jeff.

Pasaron los minutos y el chico no se hacía presente. Era raro, cuando el olor a macarrones con queso inunda la casa, él baja por instinto a comer. Puede que se haya quedado dormido.

—Come tú, veré que le pasa a Jeff. —dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al segundo piso.

Me puse de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación y pegué el lugar donde debería estar mi oído a la puerta. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera su respiración.

—Jeff. —dije tocando la puerta. —…tus macarrones se van a enfriar.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

—Jeffrey, me voy a comer tus macarrones si no bajas a comer. —dije pensando que esas palabras lo harían salir corriendo de la habitación, pero me equivoque.

Nada, ahora sí. Ya me harté. Abrí la puerta y mire toda la habitación. El chico no estaba. Le eche un vistazo a la ventana, estaba cerrada y las cortinas también. Entonces, ¿Dónde está Jeff?

Agudice todos mis sentidos. Escuche sollozos en el armario. Me acerque y lo abrí. Ahí estaba él, arrinconado en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y llorando desconsoladamente con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Me quede algo impactado al verlo en ese estado. Él…una persona que parece que nunca ha llorado de esa manera.

—Jeff…—susurré tratando de llamar su atención.

Él me miró y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Déjame solo! —gritó levantándose y sacando su cuchillo.

—Pero Jeffrey, ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Eso no te importa! —me apuntó con su arma.

Iba a decir algo cuando noté que sus ojos estaban muy diferentes a los de siempre. No eran dos pupilas dilatadas…eran dos grandes ojos azules que están rojos de tanto llorar. También pude notar que la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo estaba temblando, y no de una manera suave.

—Jeff, ¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado.

En ese momento, levantó el cuchillo y me lo iba a clavar, pero su mano se detuvo antes de que haga contacto conmigo. Dejo caer su arma y cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la cabeza.

— ¡No puedo!

Esta vez las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran de amargura. Parece que algo lo atormenta, y bastante para que se ponga de ese modo.

—Jeffrey, dime que te pasa. —le toque la cabeza.

El chico suspiro y se calmo un poco.

— ¿Me acompañas al cementerio?

No me espere esa pregunta. Lo pensé un poco.

—Está bien.

* * *

Ya habíamos llegado al cementerio. Él me guió. Todavía lloraba. Me sentía un poco mal de verlo así. Mientras caminábamos por todo el silencioso lugar, el ambiente se puso muy tenso.

—Aquí es. —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que aun caían.

Estaba parado al frente de una lapida que decía "Liu Woods, Amado hijo."

— ¿Quién es Liu?

Él miro el cielo y apretó un poco los puños.

—Es mi hermano. —la voz se le quebraba.

Cuando escuche eso, sentí algo a lo que la gente llama compasión.

—Oh, lo siento. —dije avergonzado.

—Ya pasaron cuatro años. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Desde qué?

—Hace cuatro años…yo…mate a toda mi familia.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. No podía creer lo que este chico ha hecho. ¿Ma-ma-mató a toda su familia?

—Fue una noche como esta.

Así empezó a contarme su relato…como unos chicos lo atacaron a él y a su hermano…como Liu termino en la cárcel tratando de proteger a Jeff…lo que paso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ese niño…como se quemo el rostro…y como termino en un final feliz no tan feliz para él.

(Jeff POV)

—Yo me volví feliz. —dije riendo un poco. —Espero que ellos estén durmiendo bien donde quiera que estén.

Te preguntas porque estoy echando lágrimas. La verdad, ni yo lo sé. Cada noche como esta…me pongo a llorar y lamentarme. Ni siquiera puedo matar…porque no quiero. Aunque…me parece que esto es la culpa de lo poco de humano que me queda…

—Jeff…sé cómo te sientes. —mire la no-cara del amorfo. —…yo también he sufrido mucho como tu…y por culpa de otros…antes era un humano común y corriente…pero si no fuera por esa persona que ahora está muerta…tal vez ahora estaría en otra parte…en otra vida…en otro cuerpo…sin que nadie me moleste…y poder tener amigos…

Así que…no soy el único ¡No soy el único!

Sentí que la mano de Slender me tocó el hombro. Lo miré y noté que se agacho a mi altura.

—Escucha Jeffrey…cuando te conocí…me di cuenta de que **la soledad no es infinita**.

"_La soledad no es infinita_"

Esa frase empezó a retumbar por mi cabeza. Esa es la razón…la razón por la que siempre me ponía de esta manera…solo quiero un amigo…y creo que lo encontré.

—Slender…el Jeff bueno dice que tienes razón y que quiere ser tu amigo…el Jeff malo esta avergonzado y no quiere que nadie se entere de que el también quiere un amigo…dice que tampoco quiere que piensen que es un ablandado.

Esas palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca. No sé cómo diablos pero yo no quise decir eso.

Slender no decía nada…parecía que estaba pensando.

(Slenderman POV)

Ha dicho que, ¿Quiere ser mi amigo? No…no lo puedo creer…quiere ser mi amigo. Una tremenda felicidad me invadió, pero no la podía expresar por mi carencia de rostro. No importa…la felicidad se demuestra de muchas formas…en mi caso…un momento de silencio…

—Oye amorfo…—el chico agitaba su mano enfrente de mí no-cara. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué bicho te picó?

—Estoy bien Jeff…—dije mirándolo. De haber tenido boca…mi sonrisa hubiera sido más grande que la de él…es en serio…estoy demasiado feliz.

Los ojos de Jeff volvieron a ser los mismos de antes. Volvió a la normalidad…no sé si eso será bueno o malo…pero no importa…él es mi amigo…y me cae bien aunque este loco.

—Vámonos…quiero esos macarrones con queso. —dijo caminando en dirección a casa.

—Señor Cuervo se lo comió todo. —dije imaginándome a mi mascota.

— ¡Mataré a ese pajarraco! —empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

Oh no…esto significa problemas…

Antes de aparecer en la casa…le di un último vistazo a la lapida del hermano de Jeff…me pareció ver algo…pero creo que fue mi imaginación…

Desde este día Jeff ha sido un amigo para mí…pero aun lo veo como un crío. Todo esto se lo agradezco a mi amigo el cuervo…porque si no lo hubiera conocido…no me daría cuenta de que la soledad no es infinita…

_Fin._

* * *

_**Así es señores…lloren…suicídense…aquí acabo este fic ¿No les pareció bonito? A mi si…casi lloro mientras lo escribía…soy tan sensible que hasta lloro mientras escribo…bueno…les veré en otro de mis fics...Muchas gracias por leerlo…me han hecho feliz con solo saber que les ha gustado…le doy agradecimientos a Enso! Espero que lo lea…adiós mis queridos cachorros!**_

_**Atte. ShiroTsuki99 (Mar :3)**_


End file.
